1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device that enhances the operability and a processing program of the electronic device to achieve enhancement of operability after the usage style of the housing is changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices with various housing structures have been proposed. For example, in the case of a cellular phone which comprises an operating section housing and a display section housing that are foldably connected thereto, a cellular phone which can be used in a plurality of styles is known. Examples of the plurality of styles are a “close style” which is the state in which the foldable parts are closed and the display section is hidden inside, an “open style” which is the state in which the foldable parts are opened, and a “view style” which is the state in which the foldable parts are closed and the display screen appears on the outside.
In such various styles, the orientations of the screen that are suitable for the operation by a user and the operating sections are different for the individual styles. Accordingly, functions that are suitable for use are different for each style in many cases.
Accordingly, an art such as a cellular phone terminal disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Publication No. 2006-215935 has been conventionally developed, in which when the menu key is depressed, the opened/closed state of the housing is detected, and the menu items that can be used in accordance with the detected opened/closed state are displayed.
However, the cellular phone terminal disclosed in the Patent Document described above has a following disadvantage. Specifically, when a user desires to use a function of the cellular phone terminal after changing the style of the housing, the user, after having changed the style of the housing, further needs to depress the menu key to carry out menu display instruction operation for instructing to display the function menu in the style after the change. This causes the operation after changing the style to be complicated.